


Reflection

by SaucyWench



Series: Cups and Roses [18]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: Mitchell meets a new friend.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> For the GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas event!

It should be no surprise that vampires do not have an overwhelming love of the beach.  Mitchell slathered on sun block, but it could only do so much while the sun was actively trying to kill him.  Plus, it made him all greasy.  The breeze from the water blew sand everywhere, which stuck to him and got into everything.  Even their picnic lunch was gritty. 

On the other hand, Mitchell did have an overwhelming love for his boyfriend.  The beach was Anders’ happy place.  Mitchell didn’t understand that, but he could respect it.  That’s why he was sitting on a sandy blanket under a beach umbrella, trying not to be burned alive while Anders frolicked in the surf.  It would be worth it later, when Anders tasted like salt water and sunshine. 

There were not many other people out, despite the beautiful day.  A few surfers dotted the water.  Farther down the beach was a family, and the children were feeding the seagulls.  An older man was walking, and that was it. 

The older man changed angle and started walking towards Mitchell.  As he got closer, Mitchell could see that the man had a short white beard, with long white hair blown about by the wind.  He had dark skin, and deep laugh lines on his face.  He could have been anywhere from a weathered sixty to a preserved eighty.  Despite his apparent age, his back was straight and he was sure of his footing on the loose sand. 

The man stopped at the edge of the shadow cast by the umbrella and gestured to the blanket.  “Would you mind if I rested for a minute?”

“Sure. Too much sun?  Would you like some water?”  Mitchell rummaged in the cooler next to him.  He was bemused by the old guy joining him, but there were not a lot of options around for shade.  He couldn’t very well sit there and watch a senior citizen have a heat stroke.  He found a bottle of water and handed it over. 

“Thank you.”  The old man took a drink before sitting down on the blanket next to Mitchell.  He sat tailor style, tucking the water bottle into the crook of his knee and resting his hands on his knees.  He stared out to sea, watching the surfers. 

“No problem.”  Mitchell watched the old man for a moment.  “I’m Mitchell.”

The old man didn’t look away from the surfers as he said, “Tangaroa.”

“Do you live around here?”  Mitchell glanced at the cooler again.  Surely Anders would forgive him if he shared their lunch with his new friend.  “Are you hungry?”

Tangaroa smiled.  “I wouldn’t mind a snack, if you’re offering.”

Mitchell pulled out a few containers, opening to see which was what.  “We have some cheese and crackers.  Here’s some grapes, too.”

Tangaroa inspected the grapes before picking one.  He put it in his mouth, holding it a moment before chewing slowly.  He savored it before swallowing and saying, “Thank you.”

Mitchell nodded, but Tangaroa was watching the surfers again.  He didn’t know what, exactly, but something was off about this.  The way the old guy ate the grape seemed almost ceremonial.  He inhaled, but the scent of the ocean was too strong.  “Would you like another?”

“No, thank you.”  Tangaroa tapped his finger against his knee.

Mitchell’s hackles rose as he felt a wash of power come from Tangaroa.  A rogue wave crested and knocked a surfer from his board, rushing towards the shore.  It came higher up the beach, flooding the small sandcastle one of the children had built. 

Mitchell narrowed his eyes.  “What are you?”

The reply was a shrug, and a gesture out to where Anders was approaching. 

Anders came strolling up with an easy smile on his face.  Mitchell could read the tension in the lines of his shoulders, though.  He didn’t know what was going on, but his instincts said there was danger. 

Anders stopped, rocking on the balls of his feet.  He shot a warning glance at Mitchell, and there was more Bragi in his smile when he said, “Hello.  Lovely day, isn’t it?”

“It is,” agreed Tangaroa.  “But I don’t think the sunlight agrees with your friend, here.”

Mitchell frowned but stayed quiet. 

“I was curious why one such as he would be some place like the beach,” Tangaroa continued. 

Anders rolled on his feet again, and this time it was Bragi who spoke.  “We came to enjoy the beauty of the water.  We aren’t here to cause trouble, and no one will be harmed.”

“Harm,” Tangaroa scoffed.  “What do I care?  You either eat or be eaten, as you know.”  He gave a meaningful look to the bite mark at the bend of Anders’ elbow. 

Anders blushed, but Bragi answered, “The company I keep is no one’s business but my own.”

Tangaroa stood up and brushed his hands off.  “Indeed.  I suppose you know what you’re doing.  Your offering is accepted.  Enjoy your day.”

Anders gave a nod of respect as Tangaroa walked by, and watched him go.  When it was apparent the old man wasn’t coming back, Anders blew out a shaky breath and his shoulders slumped.  He turned to Mitchell and asked, “Offering?”

Mitchell shrugged.  “He ate a grape.”

“A grape?”  Anders laughed and sat on the blanket.

“Yeah.  What was that?”  Mitchell watched as Anders got a bottle of water.

“Someone who could have swatted us both like flies, without breaking a sweat.  Tangaroa’s the Maori god of the ocean.” 

Mitchell raised his eyebrows and looked at the departing man.  “Huh.  He doesn’t look that powerful.”

“Gods and vessels don’t get to choose each other, John Mitchell,” Bragi said flatly.  “It was good you didn’t insult him.  You might not need to breathe, but I imagine it would still be uncomfortable to spend time at the bottom of the sea.  He can be touchy.”

He’s not the only one, but Mitchell wisely kept that observation to himself.  Instead he asked, “Are you going to swim some more?”

Bragi was gone again when Anders answered.  “No, I’m not comfortable knowing he’s hanging around.  Let’s go home.”

Mitchell agreed.  They packed up their stuff and headed to the car.  Mitchell looked around, but didn’t see Tangaroa anywhere.  He’d have to be careful.  This god stuff was more complicated than he thought. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
